What's It Gonna Be?
by Kyon-kyon06
Summary: Haru is an brother figure to meKyo doesn't like it. What good will come out of a very interesting relationship? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Meg: Grrr...I'm so angry tonight(for some strange reason)...so I'm gonna take out my anger in a fanfic!

Yuki: Couldn't you just talk to someone about it?

Kyo: Yeah right; If she does that, she'll probably end up killin' that person!

Meg: -glares-

Kyo: See...What did I tell you!

Yuki: Well it's your own falt, baka neko.

Kyo: Shut up!

Meg: Now I'm even more mad...Let's just get on with the fic already...

Yuki: Alright.

Kyo: ...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fruits Basket characters, but I guess you could say I own some of the 'other' characters...

Warnings: Angst(lots of it), Yaoi(I'm thinkin' about it), and a whole lot of swearing(just 'cause I'm really mad right now).

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One

"Tohru! Tohru! Over here!" Momiji called out. "Alright, Momiji-kun!" Tohru hurridly packed up her things from the day. Only one more week of school before winter break. Tohru could hardly wait! But unfortunately, I could. "Is everyone ready to get back home?" Tohru asked. "I am!" Momiji shouted. "Yup." Haru said, in his usual calm tone. "Get me away from these damn girls!" Kyo pleaded. "Wait! Where's Yuki-kun and Meaganu-kun?" Tohru asked.

It has been three months since I started coming to this school, and has been two months since I started living with Tohru. You see, my parents died in a car crash...So I was on my own for about a month. Since I didn't have too much money at hand, I started going to a better school, with better clubs and extra ciricular activites. I figured Kiabara High School was a good place to start. I needed to do as many things as posible, so when I go for college, I have a better chance at getting scholarships.

"Maybe we should go look for 'em?" Haru suggested. "Na...They'll show up sooner or later..." Kyo said, "I'd rather it was later, though..." "Kyo! That's mean to say!" Momiji cried out. "I don't give a damn about that damn rat, let alone that stupid bitch!" "But Kyo! Both Yuki and Meganu are really cool! And really nice!" "Maybe to you! They both treat me like shit!" "Oh, I hope they're alright!" Tohru wondered aloud. "Well, I'm lookin' for 'em...Anyone commin'?" Haru asked.

"So Meganu-chan...You really want to sign up for Student Counsil?" Yuki asked. "Yeah...What is it to you?" I smugly answered. "Well...You did say that you've never had experience with anything like this before, right?" "Well, yeah..." "And you know how big of a responsibility this is, right?" "Yeah, yeah, yeah...I've heard it all from you about a thousand times today..." "Alright...So, what are you running for?" Yuki asked. "You mean there's more than one thing?" I replied, dumbfounded.

"Yo, Meganu! You in here?" Haru yelled into an empty classroom. "I don't think so, idiot." Kyo smirked, "Maybe she finally realized that she doesn't belong here!" Haru then walked up in front of Kyo, and kneed him in the gut. "Don't you **dare **talk about her like that..." said a very angry Black Haru. "And what is she, your girlfriend?" Kyo snapped. "No! She's more like a sister than anything else, you bastard!" Black Haru snapped back, just as forceful. "Please guys! Don't fight right now!" Tohru shrieked when Kyo swung at Black Harus face. "Yeah! We're supposed to be looking for Yuki and Meganu!" Momiji added.

"Oh! What are we gonna do to get those two to stop?" Tohru said, worried. "I know..." Momiji had a thoughtful look on his face, "Haru...I think I just heard Meganu scream! It sounds like she's in a whole lot of pain!"

"What! Where!" White Haru yelled. "Out in the hallways, somewhere!" Momiji pointed out the door. Haru rushed past the rabbit, running as fast has he could.

_'What if she really is hurt? Shit! I should've kept a better eye out for-'_ Haru's thoughts were cut short, when he ran into something, and transformed. _'Dammit...Why now! Who'd I run into? What the fu-' _ Haru's thoughts were once again cut short, when the girl he ran into spoke. "Oh! Haru-nii! I'm sorry!"

"Crap...Everyone's probably lookin' for me...I should have told them...Na...It's not like they'd care..." I stated to myself. "Meganu-chan!" Yuki was running down the hallway, "I think you might want to know that it sounds like Haru got in another fight...Maybe you should go talk to him?" "Another one!" I said, as I darted down the same hallway Yuki had come out of. _'Why does he do this to me! He even said himself that he did-'_ I stopped as I ran into something. _'Great! What is it this time! What the...'_ Now stood before me, a black and white cow, with white hair and three piercings in each ear. "Oh! Haru-nii! I'm sorry!"

"Meg...Meganu?" Haru asked. "I'm sorry...I feel horrible...I shouldn't have been running...Just blame me..." I replied. "Don't worry about it; I shouldn't have been running either..." Haru explained, "Why were you running, anyway?" "Well, Yuki-san said that it sounded like you were in another fight...so I wanted to stop you before you really hurt someone..." I stated, "What about you?" "Momiji said that he heard you scream, and it sounded like you were in pain...So I just started running, looking for you..." "Why would I be screaming? I'm fine!" "Wait...Then that means-I'm gonna kill Momiji!" Black Haru yelled. "Haru! Please don't hurt him!" I pleaded.

"Sorry I'm late!" Yuki said, catching up with Tohru, Momiji and Kyo, who were already on their way home, "Where's Haru and Meganu-chan?" "Don't know; Don't care." Kyo snapped. "I don't know...Haru went to go look for Meganu..." Tohru stated. "But I sent Meganu to go find Haru...Where could they have gone?" "They'll be back soon, guys! I just know it!" Momiji cheered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Meg: Sorry for the short chapter...Or is it not that short?

Yuki: That was good...

Kyo: Haru is your...Brother figure!-starts laughing-

Meg: Grrr...-punches Kyo in the gut-

Yuki: Now now...You two don't want to be fighting...

Meg: Oh yeah! Before I forget...I'm not gonna update untill I get at least five reviews! By then I might have three more chapters done...

Shigure: That's wonderful that you're interested in writing!

All: Please Review!

Meg: Or else!-shakes fist-Bye bye!-waves-


	2. Chapter 2

Meg: Okay...I wanted to update so bad, that I let you guys off the hook. But you guys are messed up...

Kyo: No;You're messed up.

Yuki: Be quiet, baka neko.

Haru: -yawns-What time is it?

Meg: Like, 4:30 in the afternoon...Why were you sleeping, anyway?

Haru: I don't know...I guess I was just tired...thats all...

Meg: Whatever..Now on to the fic!

-----------------------------------------------------

Chapter two

"So Haru...Do you remember what we had for homework tonight?" I asked. "Uh...Not really..." Haru answered, kinda zoned out. "You okay? You seem kinda...out of it..." I asked, slightly worried. "Um...I have a question..." Haru began, "Well...I was wondering...What were you and Yuki doing while you were...um...alone?" I sighed, "I didn't really want to tell anybody this, but..." Haru looked worried. "I'm signing up for student council..." His expression softened, "That's great! What are you running for?" "Um...I still don't know..." "Oh..Did you even know there was more than one thing to run for?" "Not until Yuki-san told me." "Same here...I mean, I wasn't running, but I still never knew there was more than one until Yuki ran." "That's funny, Haru-nii.."

We both walked in silence the rest of the way home. _'I wonder what Haru-nii thought me an' Yuki were doing...Shit! Is that what he really was thinking!'_ I thought to myself. _'How could Haru-nii think that me and Yuki-san would do something like...that? I mean...Yuki-san **is** cute...But to actually do something like that with him? Ewww!'_ "Meganu? What's wrong?" Haru asked. "What? Oh, nothing, really..." I replied half-heartedly. "Okay...Hey, we're here." We were now at Shigure's house.

"Welcome back!" Sang Ayame. "Ayame-san! What the hell are you doin' here?" I teased, playfully of course.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dammit!" Kyo yelped, as he sliced his finger with a knife. Kyo was _trying_ to help me with dinner; Tohru was now living with her grandfather. "Kyo! You have to move your fingers when you cut the food!" I laughed, "No worries...I was stupid enough to do that when I was a little kid." "Why you...!" He stopped when he spotted Haru, who just walked into the kitchen. "So...What were you sayin', Kyo?" Haru asked. "None of your business!" Kyo snapped.

"Oh, settle down you two! You don't need to be fighting now!" I scorned, "Anyways...We gotta get dinner finished...Haru-nii, do you mind? I'm gettin' really hungry..." "Oh, alright...But hurry up; I'm hungry too." He ruffled my hair. "Wha..? I didn't know **you** were eating here too!" Kyo looked shocked. "Oh yeah! And he's staying the night, too!" I said gleefully. "Shit!" Kyo cursed, "Why doesn't anybody tell me these things!"

"Oh Kyo...We did tell you! You just weren't listning, I suppose..." Shigure replied to the undirected question, "Ah...And I don't suppose you remember that Aya is staying, also.." "WHAT!" Kyo yelled, "Why the hell does **he** have to stay, too!" "Oh, you don't even want to know..." Yuki said, just coming home from a Student Congress meeting. "Hi Yuki-san! Are you hungry? Dinner's almost ready..." I started talking really fast; Okay, so I was a little hyper at the moment. For some reason, I've been getting really hyper when I'm around Yuki.

"Hello, Meganu-chan...Yes, I am quite hungry. Thank you for cooking for us tonight." Yuki complimented. I blushed, "It's okay! I used to always cook when I lived with...nevermind." _'Shit...I brought up an unwanted subject...I hope she's alright...'_ Yuki thought. "So...What are we having tonight?" Shigure asked. "Um...Kyo? What did we decide we were havin'?" I asked the boy. "Wh...why am I supposed to remember!" Kyo said, studdering.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey look, the school's still open." Said Khyal, a 16 year old boy with short, black hair. "Maybe the principal is still in there..." Thought a girl of 16 named Akizu. She had mid-waist, blonde hair. "Should we go speak with him?" asked Khyal. "Sure." Akizu answered.

The two High Schoolers walked into Kiabara High School, and needed to talk to the principal. "Excuse me, sir...We are in need of assistance." Akizu stated. "Alright. Are you two new here?" the principal asked. Khyal nodded. Alright...Can you tell me your names?" the principal asked again. "Akizu Sakura." Akizu bowed slightly. "And I'm Khyal Kazuo." Khyal pointed to himself and smiled. "Alright...What grade are you two in?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mmm...Dinner smells wonderful, Meganu-kun!" exclaimed Shigure. "Thanks, Shigure-san." I smiled. "Great...You just happen to forget that I'm helping." Kyo pouted. "Stupid cat. You're lucky Meganu-chan is here to help with dinner, because if she didn't help, the food would taste horrible." Yuki stated. "At least I can cook, ya damn rat!" Kyo shouted. "Yeah right. Like your cooking is any better than Yukis'." Haru laughed lightly.

_'I wonder where my old friends are right now...Wait, why am I thinking about them now?'_ I sighed. "Meaganu-chan? What's wrong?" Yuki asked. "Wha..? Oh, nothin'..." I turned back to the food. "Are you sure? Maybe you should let Kyo finish dinner..." Yuki suggested. I just stared at him blankly. "Yes, you look like you should get some rest before dinner." Yuki grabbed my hand and led me upstairs, "I hope you don't mess up our meal, stupid cat." "Why you...!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm glad we got Meganus' address! Now we can go visiting!" Khyal put a finger in the air. "She should be suprised." Akizu stated. The two kids were on there way to Shigures' house, expecting me and my family to be there. They were in for a big suprise.

At Shigures' house...

"But I'm not tired..." I yawned, "Okay, maybe a little, but I don't wanna sleep!" "Meganu-chan...Please...For me?" Yuki asked. "Well...Um...I guess..." I blushed. "C'mon...let's head to bed..." Haru led me to our room. Yeh...Haru and I share a room. But that's only because Shigure wanted to see what we would do(AN: ya know...like...perverted stuff?). But the thing is...I think of Haru as an older brother; Always have, and always will. Nothing perverted will **ever** happen between Haru-nii and me...I hope. If he goes black, I don't know what will happen; No one does.

"Goodnight, Meganu-kun." Haru turned off the light. "G'night, Haru-nii..." I slowly drifted to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Khyal knocked on the door. "Coming!" Shigure sang, as he opened the door, "And who might you two be?" "We should be asking you the same thing." Akizu stated. "Who the heck are you?" Khyal asked. "Why..I'm Shigure Sohma; The famous author. Maybe you've heard of me?" Both Akizu and Khyal shook their heads.

"Well, we're looking for a girl named Meganu...I guess we got the wrong address..." Khyal started to turn around. "Meganu? Yes...She lives here. Do you know her?" Shigure replied. "Of course they know her bastard. Why would they be lookin' for her!" Kyo yelled, "What do you want!" "We're friends of Meganu's...Is she here?" Akizu asked.

"Hey Meganu! Door!" Kyo yelled up the stairs. Haru walked down the stairs and punched Kyo in the face, "She's sleeping, you kittycat." "Damn brat..." Kyo walked into the kitchen. "Uh...Is Meganu here?" Khyal asked. "Huh? Oh, yeah...Why do you ask?" Haru questioned. "We're friends of Meganu's...Can you please get her for us?" Akizu asked. "Already here...Who's at the door, Haru-nii?" I walked down the stairs, but tripped when I saw who it was.

"Meganu!" Yuki and Khyal and Haru ran to me. Kyo, Akizu, Shigure and Ayame stood and just watched. Wait...Did I just say Ayame!(AN: When Shigure was telling everyone that Ayame was coming, I wasn't paying attention. So...yeh...) "Meganu-chan...Are you alright?" Yuki asked. "I think so..." "Of course she's alright! Have you ever heard of what happened when she used to live near us!" Khyal asked. "Oh...Hi Khyal...Hi Akizu..." I began, standing up, "Wait...Khyal! Akizu! Ayame!"

"Hello Meganu-kun! It's so nice to see you again!" Ayame grabbed my hand and kissed it lightly. "Hey! Back off!" Khyal pushed Ayame away. "What have you done to your hair, Meganu?" Akizu asked, playing with my hair. "Oh..That...I colored it...Ya like?" "It's black...Awsome." Khyal smiled. "That's not your natural color?" Yuki asked. "Nope! It's brunette. Well...What the heck are you guys doin' here!" "We wanted to see you." Akizu stated. "Ya! We missed you so much!" Khyal tried to hug me. I ran away. No, not really. I just pushed him away...and Yuki looked annoyed. Already? Gawd...

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Meg: Wow...It took me long enough! Well, I hoped you all like it!-smiles big like-

Khyal: It's great to be back...

Yuki: Back off, will you?

Haru: Woah...Yuki..Did you just say that?

Yuki: -walks away-

Meg: Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Meg: Okay...the one day I have nothing to do, the internet isn't working at my house.

Yuki: Don't you hate it when that happens?

Meg: Yeh...but I decided to write chapter three while the computer's on, so...

Kyo: Can you just write the damned thing already?

Haru: Yeah...I wanna see what happens next.

Meg: Alright...Let's get started!

-------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three

"Dinner is served!" I said, as Yuki and I walked into the room with all the food. "Amazing Meganu-kun! Simply amazing!" Ayame stared in awe at the food that Kyo and I prepared. "I remember when Meganu used to cook for us back at our old home." Akizu said. "Yeah! She is the best cook!" Khyal said as he grabbed a whole bunch of food. "What do you mean 'old' home?" I asked. "We moved out of there to come live by you, Meganu." Akizu looked up from her plate.

"What!" I shouted. "Oh yeah. Forgot to tell you...We moved in close to the school that we go to now! The same one you do!" Khyal started chowing down. "Dude! This is frickin' awsome!" I almost dropped the food I was carrying, until Yuki put his food down and grabbed mine. "Now then...Can we eat now? I'm starving!" Kyo shouted. "Let them talk, stupid cat." Yuki scolded.

"I can't belive it! When are you two starting school with us?" I asked. "On monday." Akizu stated. "Yeah. We already talked to the principal to let them know we're comming!" Khyal finished eating. "Dang...You eat fast kid." Haru began, "I like you, kid. You like school?" "Not really. I only like it that I have friends there." Khyal replied. "Sweet." Haru and Khyal walked off and started talking about music and crap like that.(AN: Do you know that saying 'Put your junk in the trunk'? Well, last night, I thought of 'Put your crap in the trap' meaning eat, not talk. Stupid, but funny.)

After dinner...

"So Akizu...What happened while I was away?" I asked. "Well...I'm...going out with...Khyal..." Akizu blushed. "That is frickin' awsome! Why didn't you tell me sooner!" I shouted. "We thought that you would be bothered by it, so...we weren't gonna tell you right away..." "Be bothered! I knew it was gonna happen sooner or later! It's not like me and Khyal were gonna go out. He makes a good friend for me, but it would never work out between us. See, he likes to get kinda touchy at times, and I can't stand being touched a lot. Get it? You don't really mind...I'm so proud of you! This is awsome!"

"She does like to talk, doesn't she?" Yuki asked. "I guess so. It's really annoying. Just like your brother." Yuki and Kyo both looked up toward the celing. You could hear strange sounds comming from upstairs in Shigures office. Both boys had disgusted looks on their faces.

"What are they doin' up there?" I asked. "You don't want to know." Yuki and Kyo both said in unicine. "Why?" I asked again. Yuki sighed. Yuki whisperd something in my ear. "I think I'm gonna puke." I stated, looking a little pale.

"Meganu...Are you okay?" Akizu asked. "Yeh...I think so..." "You did look a little pale before dinner...I guess your nap wasn't helping at all..." Yuki touched my forehead, "You have a huge fever, Meganu-chan! Why didn't you tell us you weren't feeling good?" "That's the weird thing...I feel fine..." That is...until I blacked out.

"Meganu-chan!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Meg: Okay, short chapter...But I left a cliffie!

Yuki: What happened!

Meg: you'll just have to wait and see!

Yuki: Is it bad?

Meg: Kinda...

Yuki: Oo

Both: Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Meg: Man! I am on a role! This is gonna be my third time updating in less than a week!

Yuki: That's good...

Khyal: I wanna read more! Now!

Akizu: Yes...All your reviews are good. You should get more for this chapter.

Authors Note: Before I start this chapter, I just gotta point out one thing. You know how Tohru left? And how Uo-chan and Hana-chan haven't shown up at all? I just realized this, but Khyal is kinda like Uo, and Akizu is kinda like Hana...Weird...Now to the next chapter!

------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four

I woke up in mine and Haru's room. Yuki and Haru were the only people in the room besides myself. I sat up in bed, but regretted it when I felt this huge pain in my head. "Dammit..." I grabbed my head. "Meganu-chan! You're up!" Yuki ran to my side. "How're you feelin'?" Haru asked. "What does it look like!" more pain shot up to my head, "Shit! Ow ow ow ow..." "Meganu-chan...You shouldn't yell..." Yuki put his hands on top of mine. "Maybe you should lay back down...You're still sick." Haru laid my head back on the pillow.

"No crap, sherlock..." I scolded, as I shut my eyes. _'This pain is unberable...! What the hell is wrong with me?'_ I thought to myself. "Hatori should be here soon...He can figure out what's wrong...I know it." Yuki tightened his grip on my hands. "I'll go tell everyone that you're awake.." Haru left the room. "Meganu-chan...Are you sure you can't remember why you're sick?" Yuki asked me. "No...Wait...Maybe. I was walking, and I found this cool coin, so I stuck it in my sock. But then I was walking so much that it probably cut through the skin and cut me..." I explained.

"Meganu-kun...May I see that coin you said you found?" Hatori asked, walking into the room. "Sure." I pulled the covers off and reached down into my sock, "Here you go..." "Okay...before I look at the coin, I'm going to try to see what made you sick...If it's just a cold, or something else..." Hatori began, "Yuki, can you please leave the room for a bit?" Yuki hesitated for a moment, "Uh...sure..." He got up and walked out of the room. "Meganu-kun...May I see your foot?" "Sure." I pulled off my sock, and put it over the covers.

Hatori searched my foot for any cuts or slices, but only found an imprint of the coin. "That's weird...You don't have a cold, and there aren't any cuts or openings in the flesh...I have to go do some research on this coin of yours, alright?" Hatori asked. I nodded. Hatori bowed slightly, and left. _'I hope Hatori-san can figure it out...I sure as hell can't!'_ I thought.

"Did Hatori figure out why you're sick?" Yuki asked, walking into the room. I shook my head, "But I think it may have something to do with the coin I found..." "Your foot must hurt from walking on that coin all day..." Yuki said, as he started massageing my foot. I blushed, "A little...But you don't have to do this..." "Of course I do...It's bad enough that you're sick; You don't need to be sore also." Yuki moved his hands to my ankle.(AN: The reason that I'm making Yuki do that, is because my ankle really does hurt, and I wish someone would massage it. Jess, you know why it hurts...)

I blushed even more when Yuki moved his hands even higher. He kept on moving higher and higher until he reached my upper thigh. Yuki stopped, but then put one of his hands on my cheek. "You wan't me to get anything?" I shook my head. "Alright...Then I'll be right back, okay?" Yuki kissed my forehead and left the room. I just sat there, totally frozen. _'Did Yuki-san just do what I thought he did?'_

"Meganu? What's wrong?" Haru asked, walking back into the room.(AN: People come and go;Time starts and stops again.-myself-) "Nothing...Just tired..." "Well, Hatori just called and said if you wanted to get up and walk around you could. He said that you should be better." "Hatori left?" "I guess so."

I got up out of bed and walked into the kitchen. When I got there I saw...

------------------------------------------------------------

Meg: Oooh! Another cliffie!

Yuki: But you made the chapter short again...-sweatdrops-

Haru: I hope you write the fifth chapter soon. I wanna see what you saw.

Khyal: Review! Now!-shakes fist-

Akizu: -shakes head-


End file.
